musicfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Death To Love (Mexican Goregrind Band)
Death To Love is a Mexican Death Metal/Grindcore band formed in 2006 by vocalist Abel Dominguez, the band has sold over 5 million copies of their albums worldwide. Biography According to vocalist Abel Dominguez, the band was formed when he and the lead guitarist Laura Gutierrez decided to create a grindcore band (more than a Death Metal band), the band's first name was "Muerte en Cruz" but they later decided to change it to Death To Love (due to the first demo the band relesead, the demo contained lyrical themes against romantic & love themes). Their first album released was entitled "Muerte Aqui y Muerte en todas partes", the album gain attention and in 2007 caught the attention of Agonizing's Death lead vocalist & owner of Sun Down Records Michael Valentine, Valentine offered the band to join Sun Down Records, eventually the band accepted.According to vocalist Abel Dominguez, the band was formed when he and the lead guitarist Laura Gutierrez decided to create a grindcore band (more than a Death Metal band), the band's first name was "Muerte en Cruz" but they later decided to change it to Death To Love (due to the first demo the band relesead, the demo contained lyrical themes against romantic & love themes). First EP and Matando a Los Traidores ''(2008 - 2009) In later 2008 the band released their first EP (with the band's same name) and their second studio album entitled Matando a Los Traidores, under Sun Down Records label, with this the band had more comercial succes all over the world. ''Brujeria ''& Bruno Santana's departure (2009 - 2010) In 2009 the band released their third studio album entitled Brujeria, before releasing it, the bassist Bruno Santana leaved the band, this lead the band to search another bassist, finally they found Melissa Lofn Nordenjholk to substitute Santana. With this album the band had even more comercial succes. ''El Padrino, La Frontera & Sacrificio ''(2010 - 2012) The following years the band released their 3 new studio albums, El Padrino (2010), La Frontera (2011) & Sacrificio (2012), the album Sacrifio had really controversial problems due the cover, the album's cover was sensored in many countries. ¡Puros Machetazos!'' & Present (2013) Later in 2013 the band released their new album entitled ¡Puros Machetazos!, the band is also planning to tour alongside other bands in this year, such acts include Shoegaze , Agonizing Death , Darkness and Shadows & other bands. Abel also said that the band is currently working in a new EP. The band is set to play on the 2014 Day of The Dead & Day of The Living Metal Fest. Discography Studio Albums *Muerte Aqui y Muerte en Todas Partes (2006) *Los Traidores (2008) *Brujeria (2009) *El Padrino (2010) *La Frontera (2011) *Sacrificio (2012) *¡Puros Machetazos! (2013) EP * *Death To Love (2007) *Upcoming EP (2013) * Members 2009 Line Up - Present *Masacre - Lead Vocals (2006 - Present) *Asesina - Lead Guitars & Vocals (2006 - Present) *Padrina - Bass Guitar (2009 - Present) *Demonio - Drumms (2006 - Present) Past Members *Embrujado - Bass Guitar (2006 - 2010) Category:Mexican Metal Bands Category:Death Metal Bands Category:Goregrind Bands Category:Musical Groups Stablished in 2006 Category:Grindcore Bands